


Oh, To Be Worthy

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Smut, adansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, Adam Parrish, deserve everything the world has to offer." It's an offer in and of itself: I will give you the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, To Be Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desastrista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/gifts).



Sighing, Adam presses his freshly-bruised temple to the Pig's passenger-side window. The November air has chilled the glass, but it doesn't help. The pain is too internal for that.

 

"One of these days, Adam," Gansey says, stone-serious, " _he's going to kill you_."

 

A sad half-smile, and Adam replies, defeated, "Wouldn't be so bad."

 

"Don't talk like that!" The words come on a rush, and Gansey seems to be as surprised by them as Adam is. "A world without Adam Parrish would be..." Gansey trails off, thumb pressed to his lower lip, warm hazel eyes darting away.

 

"No one would even notice--"

 

"I would." Gansey's hand is suddenly on Adam's thigh, giving a comforting squeeze. " _Adam, **I would**_."

 

Though Adam gives a warm shiver at the contact, he can only hold Gansey's gaze for a moment, and he's soon looking away again. He can't find it in himself to pull away from the touch.

 

"Look--"

 

" _Don't lecture me_." He can't take it. Not again.

 

"You know--" The lecturing tone is still there, and Adam sighs, bracing himself. "It doesn't always have to hurt."

 

"What doesn't?"

 

" _Life_."

 

That brings another soft sigh tumbling past Adam's lips.

 

"I understand that you want to right the situation yourself," Gansey says, "truly, I do, but there's no shame in asking for help."

 

"Yeah, there is."

 

Now it's Gansey's turn to sigh, and he leans closer, brushing his lips over the corner of Adam's mouth.

 

When had they stopped? When had they arrived at Monmouth? Adam hadn't even noticed it, his mind focused solely on the hand that still rested warm and comforting at his thigh, Gansey's pinky finger trailing along the inseam of his ragged jeans.

 

"Life doesn't always have to hurt," Gansey says again, his voice low and soft. His left hand, silken and sun-golden, lifts to touch Adam's cheek, gently coaxing blue eyes to meet hazel.

 

This time, Adam is the one to lean in, his lips chapped and hungry against Gansey's. Adam, too, is the one to pull back first, unclasping his seat belt and forcing his seat back as far from the dashboard as it'll go.

 

Gansey-- Beautiful, clever Gansey-- gets the hint immediately, undoing his own seatbelt and climbing into Adam's lap with only a second's hesitation. Adam is already half-hard beneath him, and he scoots farther down on Adam's thighs, his shoulders resting against the dash, his hands lifting to clutch at Adam's waist.

 

Adam is slightly more hesitant, his hands calloused and warm at Gansey's hips, holding him still, holding him at a distance.

 

Carefully, Gansey closes that distance, asking against Adam's lips, "Is this what you want?"

 

Adam answers with another kiss, tightening his hands at Gansey's hips and pulling him closer, grinding up against him. Gansey's hands are soft as they come to rest against his stubbled cheeks, gentle, and Adam lifts one hand to twine their fingers together. Gansey pulls their joined hands from Adam's cheek, lifting them to his mouth. Adam can do nothing to hold back an almost pained whimper when silken lips brush his cracked knuckles.

 

"Is this okay?" Gansey asks in his old Southern money voice, his eyes soft and warm.

 

'"This," Adam admits, his accent slipping free, "feels really good."

 

" _Yes_."

 

It comes out on a low purr, and Adam's hips buck, his hands slipping beneath the waistband of Gansey's khakis, pulling him closer and grinding up against him.

 

" _Adam_..."

 

Adam's hands are surprisingly gentle, calloused fingers against the silken, flawless skin just beneath Gansey's waistband, and Gansey's hips roll back into them. A rough squeeze, and Gansey gasps, bucking forward again, and Adam meets him halfway, nuzzling his stubbled cheek along the side of Gansey's neck.

  
Gingerly, just the slightest bit hesitant, Adam pulls his hands back, one latching itself onto Gansey's hip, the other pressing to the front of his khakis. If his startled gasp is any indication, Gansey greatly enjoys it.

 

It's too much, and Gansey is soon kissing him again, warm, soft hands tangling into dusty hair, and Adam greedily swallows down Gansey's pretty little moans, even as he cums, shivering in Adam's arms.

 

Carefully, Gansey pulls back, sliding back on Adam's thighs to give his hand room to work, the other sliding back into Adam's hair. "Can you cum for me?" Gansey's sex-wrecked voice sends a cavalcade of shivers racing down Adam's spine, and his back arches, pressing his hips into the other boy's hand. "Come on, Adam, please? You deserve it. You've been so good..."

 

That's all it takes, and Adam seals his mouth over Gansey's again as he shakes apart, pulling the other boy close.

 

When they part, lips wet and swollen, Adam says, very softly, "Say it again."

 

Gansey, of course, obliges, always the gentleman: "You, Adam Parrish, deserve everything the world has to offer." It's an offer in and of itself: _I will give you the world_. "You deserve it all."

**Author's Note:**

> In which Adam is a stubborn little shit with a little bit of a praise kink. It feels appropriate for someone from his situation, doesn't it? 
> 
> This was actually a request from Desastrista via Tumblr, asking for some pre-canon Adam/Gansey smut. It didn't go all the way, but I couldn't seem to get the boys to cooperate :P
> 
> Also, holy fuck, Adam is really hard to write! And so it Gansey, jeez! But the person who requested this is a sweetie and quite the writer, so I did my best :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
